farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Plot
Description A Plot is the basic unit used for growing seeds in FarmVille. Any seeds may only be planted on various vacant plots. Farmers start the game with 6 plots on their home farm. Additional plots may be created by using the plow tool or tractor on empty land, water, or terrace. A plot has a size of 4x4 squares. A plot may only hold one seed at a time, and seeded plots must be harvested and plowed before another crop may be planted. If desired, all plot types may be returned to an empty space by using the Delete tool. A plot may also be moved to another location on the same farm by using either the move tool, or design mode. All plots produce bushels when harvested, and can be used to place orders in the Trading Post. Fertilizing plots increases the chance to find bushels. Plowed or Readied plots Readied plots may be planted individually, or in groups using a vehicle. After you seed and later harvest your plots, they become a fallow plot and have to be plowed in order to be usable again. Land This plot type is also called Plowed Land after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. Land plots were the first type of farming plot made available in FarmVille. Currently, all farms contain land plots. Land crops produce gophers and can produce when harvested. Terrace This plot type is also called Readied Terrace after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. The terrace plot type was introduced with the release of the Jade Falls farm, and is currently only available on this farm as well. Prior to the release Jade Falls, land and water plots were the only types of plots available. The type of crops you can plant in terrace plots are: : Baby Corn, Bean Sprout, Brown Rice, Chinese Daikon, Forbidden Barley, Forbidden Chestnut, Forbidden Daikon, Forbidden Ginseng, Forbidden Lily, Forbidden Sprouts, Ginseng, Imperial Rice, Jasmine, Millet, Pearl Barley, Sticky Rice, Wasabi, Water Chestnut, Water Cress, Water Lily. :: Note: Terrace crops never wither. Water This plot type is also called Readied Water after it has been plowed and is ready for seeding. The water plots were the second type of farming plot that was introduced with the release of the Hawaiian Paradise farm in Farmville. Previously, land plots were the only type of plots available. This plot type is currently available on the Hawaiian Paradise, Jade Falls and Enchanted Glen farms. These crops can be planted in the water plots, varies by farm: : Forbidden Calamari, Forbidden Rock Cod, Forbidden Unagi, Forbidden Udon, Grouper, Hamachi, Kelp, Mussel, Nori, Ono, Oyster, Prawn, Ramen, Red Nori, Rock Cod, Rock Crab, Saba, Scallops, Shrimp, Squid, Unagi, Udon, Yellow Fin Tuna. :: Note: There are no seeds that can currently be planted on the water plots on the Enchanted Glen farm. Fertile plots Your neighbors can visit your farm and fertilize your seeded plots, or you can use Fertilize All on your own plots, to fertilize them. This will increase your chances of gaining Bushels when harvesting the plots. Once the seed has fully matured, fertilized plots may be harvested either individually, or in groups using a vehicle. After a fertilized plot has been seeded and harvested, it will become a fallow plot. Organic fertile plots You can use Organic Fertilizer on your own plots to fertilize them and gain 2x bushel, 2x experience and 3x mastery when harvesting the plots. Once the seed has fully matured, organically fertilized plots may be harvested either individually, or in groups using a vehicle. After an organically fertilized plot has been seeded and harvested, it will become a fallow plot. Fallow plots After the seeds in a plot have been harvested, the plot will become a fallow plot. These plots are useless, as nothing can be planted on them and they do not block the farmer. Farmers must use the plow tool, or a vehicle, to turn fallow plots into readied plots and enable crops to be grown again. Plowing a fallow plot costs differing amounts of coin, coconut, or jade, and gives different types of experience, based on the farm where the activity occurs. * Plowing a fallow land plot costs and gives on the home farm. Withered plots If a farmer lets his crops go too long without harvesting them then they will wither. As with the, fallow plots these plots are useless and must be plowed over to become useful again. : Note: Terrace plots never wither. See also * square * plow tool * vehicles * wither Category:Gameplay